Maski!
Na wyspie Gorgon Nefele : Nie mogę sie doczekać kiedy zobacze moje córeczki w maskach :) Azura : Wszystkie nie możemy .. hmm Operetta : Co jest Azura? Azura : A nic tylko sie zastanawiam. Schorastyca : Nad czym? Azura : W czym bedzie mi pomagać DUŻA już Adelajda Schorastyca : Kartagine i Naturelle napewno pomogą mi w kuciu mieczy i łuków Venus : Ha mi Aranoja pomoże w wyrabianiu leków Scarah i Neptuna : Nam nasze córku pomogą w gotowaniu dla was ... Venus : Ja jestem jeszcze ciekawa jak bedą wyglądali nasi chłopcy hehe co nie Hipolita ? Hipolitta : Ojj napewno bedą przystojniejsi od naszych dużych chłopców Schorastyca : Dobra może zrobimy ognisko? Spectra : Okk ja sie tym zajme Mirinda : Pomogę ci Spectra : Ty ze swoimi muskułami możesz drewna narąbać Mirinda : Haha dzięki ... Schorastyca jest jakaś dostępna siekiera ? Schorastyca : Dam ci jak ją dopracuje dobrze? Mirinda : Ile to bedzie trwało? Schorastyca : Z moim expresem to nawet 5 minut ! Mirinda : Okej to ... czekam tutaj W warsztacie Schorastyci Cleo : Hej Schorastyca : Hej ... hmm mam pytanie Cleo : Wal ! Schorastyca : Czemu 10 minut temu jak rozmawiałyśmy wszystkie nic nie mówiłas ? Coś ci jest? Cleo : Hehe niee ... nic mi nie jest ... emm tylko.. dzięki że sie martwisz o mnie? Venus : Cleo tylko ..? Cleo : Venus skąd ty tutaj ?? Schorastyca : No właśnie Venus : Emm ja do ciebie Schorastyca tylko nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać XD Schorastyca : Okej a w jakiej sprawie ? Venus : Naprawiłabyś mój łuk ? Bo przy tym jak szukałąm ziół poszłąm troche dalej i coś rzuciło moim łukiem to głupie nawet nie wiem co to było. Cleo : Może jeleń? Schorastyca : Może dobrze Venus naprawię ci twój łuk ale jutro bo wiesz co dzisiaj Venus : Tak wiem 30 minut później przy ognisku Scarah : Gdzie one są ? Spectra : Powinny być 15 minut temu .... Nefele : Może je coś zatrzymało Operetta : Tak raczej mogły je tylko zatrzymać Gorgony Azura : No a propo Gorgon .. Neptuna : Tak ? Co? Azura : Dziwnie sie teraz zachowują.. Schorastyca : W jakim se.... Mirinda : Idą chłopaki!!!!! Nico : Hej (pocałoał Cleo) Cleo : Hej Matias : Hej Azura Azura : Hej ( i Azura się zarumieniła całując Matiasa ) Gdy wszystkie Gorgonianki przywitały się ze swoimi partnerami nagle pojawiły się Gorgony z młodymi Gorgorami Venus : O Boże Mars jaki ty jesteś przystojny ... a ty Hypernolusie jaki wysoooki Mars : Dzięki mamo <3 Hypernolus : Dzięki mamo a ty jeszcze śliczniejsza <3 Tristan : Mje dwa byki ( i klepnął w plecy swoich synów czyli Marsa i Hypernolusa) Hipolitta : Nilosie i Milo jacy wy jesteście poważni .... Jackie : Ostatnio jak was widziałem to ganialiście sie z drewnianymi mieczami i robiliście durne miny :') Nilos : Tak jest nadal tato tylko lepsze miecze i nie gonimy siebie tylko wrogów (Nilos mówił to z powagą) Milo : A ja nadal jestem durny :) ( i zrobił minę jak debil ) Jackie : Oj tam oj tam Scarah : Tiziaro to ty ? Tiziaro : Nie :) Scarah : Oh jakiś ty duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiuuuuuuuuży Tiziaro : Ojj przestań :* Clawd : No właśnie nie pochlebiaj mu Scarah : Chleby to ty zostaw w spokoju :) Cleo : Emm a wogóle gdzie są dziewczyny ?? Mars : A no bo ten ... Gorgony kazały przekazać że bedą za godzine Azura : Za godzine ?? One kpią sobie z nas ? Neptuna : Nie wiem ale póki co chłopcy choćcie coś zjeść Hypernolus : Nareszcie bo już taki głodny byłem Tristan : No tak może i mały ale też i gruby Hypernolus : Wypraszam sobie ja jestem puszysty Mars : Choć już puszyściaku Nico : Jak zjemy to pójdziemy "przetestować" młodych Nefele : Okey my tu bedziemy 1 godzinę później Azura : Koniec tego ! Operetta : Co ? Azura : Ide po nie Mirinda : Ide z tobą Operetta : To głupie ! Schorastyca : Zgadzam sie z Operettą Operetta : Dzięki Azura : kto idzie ze mną? Nefele : Azura opanuj sie ! Azura : O co chodzi ? Nefele : Nie możesz tak po prostu tam sobie iść Cleo : W prawdzie to Nefele masz racje ale Gorgony juz dawno powinny tu być z naszymi córkami Nefele : Okey ..... Azura Mirinda Neptuna Spectra Cleo i Hipolitta idziecie do Gorgon reszta czeka tutaj ze mną Hipolitta : Tak jest ! (zasalutowała) U Gorgon Stejno : La la la la al ala alla llla lla Meduza : ding ding dong Euryale : Przestańcie heheh Stejno : (podchodzi do drzwi) Kto tam ? Spectra : Hipopotam XDDD Stejno : Haha zabawne naprawde ... czego chcecie Gorgonianki? Azura : Chcemy nasze córki Meduza : Bedą za godzine Neptuna : No żesz japierdziele ile jeszcze mamy czekać? Euryale : Spokojnie spokojnie.... Meduza : Ile was jest ? Hipolitta : 6 Stejno : Gdzie reszta Mirinda : Na wyspie Euryale : To dołączcie do nich Na wyspie ( jak jeszcze nie ma tej 6 czyli Hipolitty Mirindy Spectry Neptuny Azury i Cleo) Statkiem podpływają młode Gorgonianki Elenaor : Gdzie moja mama? Nefele : Jest u Gorgon ... Ofelyna Apollina Styke ! ( i uściskała swoje córki) Wszystkie Gorgonianki uściskały swoje córki (nawet te które były u Gorgon) KONIEC :)